Triple Love Cancer
by Tammi Stacey
Summary: The Bad Touch Trio, having all split apart with their previous lovers, discover that they all have feelings for each other. But even before they admit to their feelings, it seems that maybe something is wrong with France…
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: hey there, readers, Aka-chan here with the third fanfiction! As you guys can tell, my partner/coauthoress, Kiiro-chan, doesn't really upload much. Actually, she's yet to upload anything. But. Yeah. Aka-chan! I upload WAY more than Kii-chan. So yeah. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"So, Spanien, Frankreich, mein freunde, how are you two enjoying the single life?" Prussia asked before taking a large drink of beer.

"It's amazing," France replied, "not having Angleterre holding me back has really made my life so much easier!" He sipped his wine, "though I do miss him a lot, and he told he felt the same way."

"What about you, Spanien?"

"I do miss mi tomate as well, but it's kind of fun not having Sur Italia screaming at me 24/7!" Spain answered and after drinking a bit of sherry.

"I REALLY miss Österreich, but he and I decided it was best to split up because he realized he loved Deutschland more. And frankly, I'm perfectly fine with that!"

The three all took a drink at the same time.

"So, mein freunde, what're we doing know?" Prussia asked.

France and Spain looked at each other, smiled and then looked back at Prussia. "Call Of Duty!"

After hours of playing Call Of Duty on Prussia's Xbox, Prussia and Spain were fast asleep on the couch. But France was wide awake, and couldn't sleep. Insomnia was hitting him hard, so he decided that maybe if he drank enough alcohol he would pass out.

He walked out of the living room and went to the kitchen. France turned on the light, opened up a cupboard and reached for a wine glass. But as he pulled the glass out, he felt a sudden, painful headache hit him, and it slipped out of his hand and shattered on the floor. "Ah, merde…" he bent down to pick up the broken glass, but hissed quietly as a large shard slit his palm, "double merde… alright, clean this up… then bandage my hand and try to hide it so Espagne and Prussie don't worry…" he found a broom and dust pan, but when he tried to use it, he couldn't, as his palm was bleeding and hurt. "Merde encore…"

"Oy, where's France…?" He heard Prussia say.

"I don't know," he heard Spain answer, "check the kitchen. I heard something break."

"Merde ENCORE…" France muttered as he dropped the broom. He quickly ran to the bathroom and fished out the first aid kit. The blond found sterile bandages, some wipes and hydrogen peroxide, and he dipped a wipe in the peroxide. Hissing as he cleaned, he wiped over the slit until it was clean. But as he picked up the bandages…

"Francia…?"

Translations!

German to English:

Spanien–Spain

Frankreich–France

Mein Freunde–My Friends

Österreich–Austria

Deutschland–Germany

Spanish to English:

Mi Tomate–My Tomato

Sur Italia–South Italy

Francia–France

French to English:

Angleterre–England

Merde–Crap (Or Shit)

Double Merde–Double Crap (Or Double Shit)

Espagne–Spain

Prussie–Prussia

Merde Encore–Crap Again (Or Shit Again)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I like BTT

"Francia, what happened to your hand?" Spain asked as he walked over worriedly, "why is it bleeding?"

"… pas de raison…"

"Francia, don't lie to me, why are you bleeding?" Spain asked more insistently.

"It was an accident…"

"Spanien! Did you find him!?"

"I did, Prusia, he's in the bathroom!" Spain called down, "here, let me help you get that bandaged up. You can explain while I do it." He picked up the bandage and started wrapping, "so how did you cut your hand?" The brunet asked as Prussia arrived.

"Well… I was getting a glass and I dropped it… I tried to clean it up but I cut my hand…" he left out the detail about the headache, not wanting to worry them any further.

"That explains the broken glass on my kitchen floor then!" Prussia said, "but it IS weird… I mean, it's YOU we're talking about, Frankreich. You, like, NEVER drop stuff."

"I-I'm really sorry…" France apologized shamefully, hanging his head, "I don't know what came over me…"

"Don't apologize, mi amigo, it happens to everyone once in a while! Prussia's just a bit surprised, but like I said, happens to everyone!" Spain put a hand on France's shoulder, and saw what he could have SWORN to be a small blush, "Francia, are you blushing?"

"Non…"

"Prusia, I think Francia's broken."

"What the–quoi!? Shut up, stupid Spaniard!" France snapped before storming out of the room.

"Was it something I said…?" Spain asked, "he's never called me stupid before…"

"Don't let it bother you," Prussia replied, "it's obvious he didn't get any sleep at all so far tonight."

"Should we check on him?"

"Give him some time, Spanien."

"Prusia, how do you know to deal with this behaviour?" Spain asked confusedly.

"Deutschland often got into this kind of funk when he was still the Holy Roman Empire. Vati always told me to simply give him some time before asking what was wrong."

Spain just decided to agree with Prussia and give France a while.

"He does seem a bit different, though…"

"What do you mean, Spanien?"

"… I'm positive he blushed when I touched him. And… he didn't seem as strong as earlier today."

"Hm… I don't know," Prussia shrugged, "but we'll have to talk to Frankreich once he gets out of his little mood."

"I hope it's soon."

Translations!

French to English:

Pas De Raison–No Reason

Quoi–What

German to English:

Spanien–Spain

Deutschland–Germany

Vati–Father

Spanish to English:

Prusia–Prussia


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: 3 uploads, 1 day. Yaaaaay!

The next morning, it seemed like France still wasn't out of his little "mood." In fact he hadn't even come out of his room. And Spain and Prussia starting to get extremely worried.

"Okay, maybe we should go check on him now," Prussia said.

"You think!?" Spain demanded.

"I do!" Prussia answered as he grabbed Spain's wrist and dragged him upstairs.

Spain knocked on the door. "Francey? Hey, can we come in?"

"Why would you want to, stupid Spaniard!?"

"He didn't get to sleep at all last night… it's so obvious," Prussia noted, "it's my Bruder's house, Frankreich, we're coming in." the albino turned the knob and opened the door, and he and Spain saw France just sitting there in the corner, hugging his knees, his face buried.

"Now, Francia, what are you doing, sitting in the corner like this?" Spain asked as he and Prussia walked over and bent down in front of him.

"What's wrong, Francey? You can tell us anything!"

France kept his face buried into his knees and let out a loud sigh. "… it's too embarrassing."

"Hey, amigo, we won't tell anybody!" Spain gently tugged at France's arm, "come on, Francia, we're worried about you…"

"I don't want to talk about it, Espagne…" France murmured in reply, "si vous plaîts, laisse-moi seul…"

"Frankreich, come on!" Prussia huffed impatiently, "why won't you talk to us!?"

"If I don't want to talk then leave me alone!" France yelled, his voice muffled from his face being buried in his knees.

"Prusia, maybe we should leave him be…" Spain suggested, "clearly he isn't ready…"

Prussia sighed, and admitted defeat, "fine… but Francis, please understand. We only want to help you." He and Spain stood up and walked out of the room. When they went down to the living room and sat down on the couch, Spain broke down into tears.

"Oy, why're you crying?" Prussia asked as he hugged the brunet.

"It's France! I don't understand why he won't talk to us!" Spain cried as he rested his head on Prussia's shoulder.

"Spanien, don't cry about it…" Prussia said as he felt tears prick at his own eyes.

"Look, I'm not afraid to think about it anymore, I love France!" Spain buried his face into Prussia's neck, "I love him more than I've ever loved anyone before!"

Prussia was shocked to hear Spain say it; the albino had a crush on the blond himself, but never admitted to it. He also loved Spain, but couldn't admit to that either. Or could he?

"Spanien, there's something you should know…"

"Què–MM!?" Spain cried out as Prussia pressed his lips against the brunet's. Spain's eyes closed as he kissed back.

When they pulled away, Prussia, in turn, cried into Spain's neck.

"Prusia, I-I didn't know…"

"I-it's not just you… i-is it wrong to love BOTH of your best friends?" Prussia asked tearily.

"No, of course not!" Spain replied, kissing the top of the albino's head, "I honestly feel the same way… I just don't know if France feels the same…"

"I-I hope he doe–" Prussia was cut off by loud thudding on the stairs. They stood up and screamed as they saw France's body at the bottom of the stairs.

"Frankreich!?" Prussia gasped.

"Francia!" Spain cried.

The two ran over and bent down beside the blond.

"Is he conscious!?" Spain asked fearfully.

"… no, he's not!" Prussia answered as he shook France, "he must've passed out on the stairs… get a cold cloth."

Spain nodded and ran to the bathroom while Prussia carried France to the couch. When the albino lay him down, he felt his forehead and was shocked at how high France's temperature was.

"Prusia, I got the cloth!" Spain called as he ran back downstairs.

Prussia took the cloth and gently pressed it against France's forehead. "He's got a raging fever…"

"I think that might be why he was so snappy…" Spain noted, "oh, Prusia, I'm scared… do you think something might really be wrong with him?"

"Nein, I'm positive he'll be fine by tomorrow!" Prussia tried to remain somewhat cheerful, "it's just a fever."

Spain nodded a little skeptically and rested his head on Prussia's shoulder.

"He'll be fine, Antonio…" Prussia whispered, "just let him have some sleep

Translations!

German to English:

Frankreich–France

Nein–No

Spanish to English:

Francia–France

Amigo–Friend

Prusia–Prussia

French to English:

Espagne–Spain

Si Vous Plaîts, Laisse-Moi Seul–Please, Leave Me Alone


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

"Quoi…?"

"Gilbert, he's waking up!"

"Be quiet, Antonio, don't give him a headache…"

France's eyes slowly opened; his vision was blurry but he could just barely make out Spain and Prussia's faces.

"Spain… Prussia…?"

"Hey, Frankreich, how are you feeling?" Prussia asked.

France didn't answer. Instead he rolled over, but didn't realize he was on the couch and fell off.

"Oh, we should've told you you're on the couch…" Spain bent down and helped France back up to the couch.

"Mon Dieu… my head hurts…"

"Not surprised," Prussia answered as he sat next to France, "you kind of fell down the stairs yesterday morning…"

"Mm…? I did…?"

"Sì, amigo!" Spain answered, taking France's hand, "we were really worried when we heard you fall!" He hugged the blond tightly but gently, almost crying.

"Espagne…" France weakly hugged him back.

"Francey, can I ask you something?" Prussia asked somewhat shakily.

France and Spain pulled away from their hug, and the former said, "it depends…"

"Frankreich, can you tell us what upset you so much yesterday?" Prussia questioned.

"Um… I have to… go… do something…" France stood up and ran upstairs, tripping several times.

"He's definitely hiding something," Prussia noted, standing up and chasing after the blond.

The albino came face-to-face with a shut bathroom door and could hear France's panicked breathing.

"Frankreich, PLEASE, I'm worried as hell for you, so is Spain, we don't want to lose you, we LOVE you, and NOT JUST as friends!" Prussia yelled, knocking on the bathroom door, "please, Francis!" he slid to his knees, his head against the door, "please… please come out… just talk to us…" Prussia's tears started to fall from his eyes to the floor. "Frankreich… please… come out…"

"Prusia, is he coming out?"

Prussia looked behind him and saw a worried, teary Spain.

"Spanien… h-he won't…" Prussia's voice broke as he spoke, "w-why won't he come out!? I want to see his face, I want to know what's wrong!"

"Prusia…" Spain bent down next to Prussia and rubbed his back, "I want to know what's wrong too…"

"I already told him we love him… h-he won't respond… d-does he even believe it!?" Prussia cried, "why wouldn't he believe it when it's true!?"

France was curled up in front of the bathroom counter, hugging his knees with one arm, a razor blade on the floor next to his other hand, listening to his two best friends' voices. He was afraid to tell them the truth, even though Prussia just screamed what France'd always wanted to hear out of his and Spain's mouths. But he was still afraid to say anything. What if they were only saying it to get the truth? But they were his best friends and never lied to him.

"Frankreich, please come out!"

"Francia, we love you. If you think we're lying, we're truly not!"

France picked up the razor blade, debating on whether he should do it or leave the room and admit to his feelings.

"Frankreich, PLEASE… let us in…"

France finally let out a sigh, hid the razor blade in his pocket and stood up.

Prussia and Spain's heads both shot up as they heard the doorknob slowly turning. When the door began to open, they sprang up to their feet.

"Prussie… Espagne…"

"Frankreich, thank God!" Prussia grabbed France and pulled him into a hug.

"Prussie, calm down… it's not like I'm dead or anything…" France muttered.

"Francia, you don't know how much we love you," Spain said as he joined the hug, "and NOT just as friends…"

France hugged both of them back, and when they pulled away, the blond's face was pink with blush.

"Francey-pants, you're blushing~" Prussia cooed as he poked France's nose, "cute~"

"Sh-shut up…" France blushed more, looking away.

"Francia, could you tell us what's wrong now?" Spain asked, taking the Frenchman's hands, "por favor?"

"Mm… well…" France, as quickly as possible, pecked both Prussia and Spain's cheeks and then ran off again.

"So he does feel the same…" Prussia noted.

"Should we follow him?" Spain asked.

"Ja, definitely," Prussia nodded.

And the two ran after France.

Translations!

French to English:

Quoi–What

Mon Dieu–My God

Espagne–Spain

Prussie–Prussia

German to English:

Frankreich–France

Ja–Yes

Spanish to English

Sì–Yes

Amigo–Friend

Francia–France

Por Favor–Please


	5. Chapter 5

Prussia and Spain found France sitting at the dining room table, crying with his face buried into his arms.

"Hey, Francis?" Spain put a hand on the blond's shoulder, "don't cry… it hurts us to see you cry… I know we've said it twice already, but we love you…"

"He's right, Frenchy," Prussia also put his hand on France's other shoulder, "whether you love us back or not, we do."

"No, but you don't understand!" France's head shot up, and he looked back at his friends with tear-stained cheeks and puffy red eyes, "what if the other Nations find out!? They know I've only ever settled with on person per relationship!"

"There's nothing wrong with love triangles!" Prussia said, "don't worry about what they think."

"I'm already a big enough pervert as it is!" France smashed his fist on the table, breaking the wood a little.

"Mi amor, you're not a pervert," Spain whispered as he kissed the back of France's head, "and even if you truly are one, we don't care. We still love you…"

"Yeah, liebe!" Prussia added, brushing France's hair with his fingers, "don't let other people's opinions hurt you… just talk to us and we'll take care of everything!"

"I don't think anyone cares about you more than we do…" Spain finished.

"R-really…?" France asked, turning around a little bit to face them.

"Yeah, really!" Spain and Prussia answered in sync, both grinning.

France smiled a little as well, standing up. But as he tried to stand, he began to tip over.

Prussia quickly grabbed France's arms, and Spain supported the blond from behind.

"Whoa, liebe, are you alright?" Prussia asked worriedly.

"I-I think so…"

Spain pushed France's upper body back up, but still supported him carefully. "Are you sure…?"

France nodded.

"You look kinda pale, Frankreich…"

"I-I do…?"

"Ja, we should get you to bed…" Prussia and Spain carefully guided France upstairs to the bed in Prussia's room and they laid the blond down in bed. Then they crawled in with him, Prussia on one side, Spain on the other.

"Go to sleep, amor…" Spain whispered, "we'll be here when you wake up…"

Translations!

Spanish to English:

Mi Amor–My Love

German to English:

Liebe–Love


	6. Chapter 6

France awoke later on that night with a slamming, splitting headache. When he sat up, his head felt so heavy it almost made him fall sideways on either Prussia or Spain.

"Ah, mon Dieu, ma tête…" he muttered, holding his head with his hand, "I feel so heavy… and…" he gagged. Afraid to throw up in the bed, he sprung up and weakly ran to the bathroom, making it to the toilet just in time; everything dumped out of his stomach and into the toilet. "… merde…"

"Francia?"

France turned around and saw Spain standing in the door, looking worried.

"Espagne…"

"Are you still sick, amor?" Spain asked as he walked over to the blond, "you really don't look well."

"Well I have a splitting headache, and I just threw up when I haven't even EATEN in the last 24 hours."

"You definitely need lots and lots of rest, Francia," Spain explained, "you're paler than you were before…" Spain cupped France's cheek with his hand, "and your fever's going up…"

"Is it…?" France asked somewhat woozily.

"It definitely is. Come on, come back to bed and get some more rest. You need it, amor…" Spain gently kissed France's nose, making the latter blush a little.

As he blushed, the heat rush made him even dizzier and he staggered a little.

"See?" Spain carefully led France back to the bed and they both laid down.

"Mm…? Why is bed… huh? Oh, you two are awake?" Prussia rolled over and looked at them.

"Not really, France just threw up is all…" Spain answered, "I'm putting him back to bed."

"Ah," Prussia gently moved a piece of hair out of France's face, "mein liebe, you really don't look good… you're super pale…"

"Oui, Espagne told me already…" France murmured, "oh, Dieu, my head hurts, my stomach hurts, my everything hurts…"

"Don't think about it…" Spain suggested, cuddling France.

Prussia cuddled on the other side of the blond and whispered, "go back to sleep."

France's eyelids began to droop, until he was asleep once again.

"Is he asleep?"

"I think so, Prusia…"

"Gott, Spanien, I'm getting even more worried about France…" Prussia murmured, "he's never gotten sick like this before…"

"He'll recover, Gilbert, I know it. This is Francis we're talking about."

"You really think he'll make it through?" Prussia asked.

"Of course I do…" Spain answered, "he just needs a little bit of time."

"I'm not so sure…" Prussia murmured to himself as he traced small circles on France's chest.

Spain sighed and insisted, "he'll be perfectly fine! It's just a fever!"

"Don't yell, Antonio, you'll wake him…" Prussia shushed.

"Lo siento…"

Translations!

French to English:

Ah, Mon Dieu, Ma Tête–Ah, My God, My Head…

Merde–Crap (Or Shit)

Oui–Yes

Spanish to English:

Amor–Love

Francia–France

Prusia–Prussia

Lo Siento–I'm sorry

German to English:

Mein Liebe–My Love

Gott–God

Spanien–Spain


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

France let out a small "ugh" as he vomited for at least the seventh time.

Spain and Prussia weren't home; Spain was gone to get some medicine while Prussia was out to get some foods that France could actually eat without throwing it back up.

Which meant France was alone. And when you were throwing up like he was, it wasn't a good thing.

Especially since the world was spinning and it felt like everything was pulsing. He tilted over one way, forced himself up, then tilted the other way. He leaned forwards and threw up again.

"Francia, I'm home!"

France heard Spain's thud up the stairs and the bathroom door open.

"Francia, you threw up again?"

He felt two hands on his shoulders and knew Spain was now right behind him.

"Espagne… I-I feel so dizzy…"

"If the medicine doesn't work, we'll bring you straight to the doctor, and we won't rest until we can make you better again…" Spain took France's hands from behind and kissed the latter's shoulder. France started to tilt forward, and Spain pulled him back. "Come lie down, mi amor…"

The brunet flushed the toilet and carefully led the blond back to the bed and lay them both down. Spain gently stroked France's cheek, while whispering Spanish words of comfort.

France face was even paler than the last time, which worried Spain to no end.

/i/ please don't let anything be wrong with Francia… I love him too much to lose him… /i/

He noticed France's eyes were closed, which led Spain to believe that he was asleep.

"Spanien! Frankreich! I'm back!"

Spain kissed the sleeping blond's nose before whispering, "ti amo" and getting up. He walked downstairs to the kitchen, where Prussia was sorting out the groceries.

"How is Francis doing?" Prussia asked, turning to face the brunet.

"Not good…" Spain replied, tears in his eyes, "he was throwing up again while we were gone, and it was a lot… and he's getting paler…" he started to cry, "oh, Gilbert, what if something's wrong with him?"

"Relax, Toni… you were the one telling me he'd be alright…" Prussia hugged the crying Nation tightly, "we just need to take like insanely good care of him…" he kissed Spain's lips gently to calm him down, which, fortunately for both of them, worked.

When they pulled away, Spain seemed to be a little less stressed out.

"If the medicine doesn't work, we'll take Frankreich to the hospital and find out why he's so sick, 'kay?"

Spain nodded.

"Good. Now go give him some medicine," Prussia kissed Spain's nose before returning to the groceries.

Spain nodded and returned to the bedroom, only to find an empty bed.

"Dios mio, where did he go?" Spain looked around and soon heard the sounds of retching, "crapole, he's throwing up again!" He ran to the bathroom and, sure enough, there was France, leaning over the toilet and vomiting his heart out (A/N: not literally, though. Otherwise the story would nearly be over!).

"Francis, it's time for medicine," Spain said, walking over with a small plastic container in hand, "you have to take three pills with a glass of water." He took France's rinse cup (A/N: you know what I mean, right? The little cup you use to rinse after brushing your teeth, or for using mouth wash) and filled it up with cold water.

France turned around and took the container from Spain, taking out three pills and sticking them in his mouth. He then took the cup and drank the water, downing the pills as well.

"Now, go back to the bedroom and get some more sleep. Prusia and I will make some lunch, and hopefully the food will stay down," Spain supported France as they returned to the bedroom; Prussia came up the stairs and met them there.

"Oy, Francey…" Prussia took France's hands and studied his face carefully, "you look absolutely drained, mein liebe… so pale…"

"Stop telling me that, I know!" France snapped suddenly, causing Prussia to back away.

"Calm down, Francia, he's just worried…"

"… I-I'm sorry…" a few tears fell from the blond's eyes.

"Don't cry, Frenchy, you startled me, is all… I'm not mad…" Prussia hugged France and afterwards softly pressed their lips together, "ich liebe dich, Frankreich…"

"J-je t'aime aussi…" France buried his face into Prussia's neck.

"Spanien, let me take care of Francey for a bit… you can go make lunch, and I'll make sure he's alright for the next few hours."

Spain nodded, and went downstairs while Prussia and France went to lie down. Prussia allowed France to use his (Prussia's) arm as a pillow; the blond immediately fell asleep.

"Oh, Frankreich…" Prussia whispered as he stroked France's cheek with his free hand, "you're so beautiful… asleep or not… but what's making you so sick…?"

"East, why the hell is Spain in my kitchen!?"

/i/ shit West is home… /i/

"Oh, hello, Germany~" Spain greeted as he stirred some chicken noodle soup.

"Why are you in my kitchen!?" Germany demanded.

"Oh, well, France and I came over to visit Prussia, but France got extremely sick, and he's been doing nothing but throw up!" Spain went back to stirring the soup, "so I got him some medicine, and Prusia got some lights foods so it won't hurt him or affect him too negatively when he eats. Is it okay if we stay until he gets better?"

Germany took the time to ponder the question. He knew how much Prussia loved France, and he knew Prussia loved Spain as well. He also knew that Prussia would murder him for kicking them out when France was down.

"Ja, I suppose so," the blond finally replied, "do you know what's wrong with him yet?"

"No," Spain answered, "we plan on bringing him to the hospital if the medicine doesn't work, though."

"Good idea…" Germany decided that he should check on Prussia, to make sure he didn't do anything stupid to end up hurting France or something. "East? Are you in here?"

"Ja, West, come in."

Germany walked in and saw the albino and other blond lying on the bed, "Spain told me… how is he feeling?"

"Not good…" Prussia replied, "he was throwing up all day while Spain and I were out to get the medicine and groceries…"

"Did you tell them already?"

"Ja… I was surprised to find out they both felt the same. But Francis was basically having a panic attack about all of it."

"He's really coming apart, isn't he?"

"Piece by piece, and it's killing me to see him like this," Prussia let out a depressed sigh as his hand moved from France's cheek to his hand, "his hands are freezing…"

"Keep him warm then," Germany suggested, "Spain's making chicken noodle soup, in case you're wondering."

"That'll be fine for Frankreich. He needs something in him that won't come back up," Prussia stroked France's blond hair after pulling the latter closer, "… Gott, West, he's so drained of energy… he could barely even walk this morning…"

Germany sat down beside them on the bed, "he sure doesn't look like he'd be able to walk…"

"West, I'm scared…"

"I know, East. I can see it in your eyes. I can tell both you and Spain are terrified…"

Prussia nodded. France then broke out into a coughing fit, gagging several times.

"Shit!" Prussia stood up, pulled France to his feet and rushed him to the bathroom. Making it just in time, France expelled an excessive amount of bile that burned his throat a little. "You okay, Francey?"

France nodded weakly, staggering a little. Prussia grabbed the blond's arms to keep him steady.

"Steady there, liebe…" Prussia kissed France's nose and hugged him.

France broke into tears, shaking as he cried, "it hurts…!"

"Shhh… I know it hurts…" Prussia whispered as he rubbed France's back soothingly, "hopefully it'll soon be over…"

Germany walked into the bathroom, waiting in case he could be useful for something.

"Francis… you'll be okay… you just need to take it easy for the next little while…"

France's head was pounding as he cried; the world was spinning and pulsating as he slowly began to slip down onto his knees.

"Liebe…" Prussia bent down with him, making sure to keep France steady, "you're so disoriented…"

The Frenchman buried his face into the albino's neck, still shaking and crying.

"Shhh…" Prussia whispered, "Francis, it's not the end of the world… you're only sick, and you'll be all better soon…"

"Lunchtime~" Spain made his way upstairs as he called out. He froze in the doorway, right next to Germany, "… P-Prusia… did he…?"

"Yes, he did!" Prussia answered somewhat snappily as he continued to comfort the ill male.

"You don't have to be so snappy…" Germany muttered.

"It's alright, Germany, I understand… he's just worried about Francis… I mean, he WAS up all night taking care of him…"

"Oh… well in that case… Bruder, do you need help getting Frankreich downstairs for lunch?" Germany asked walking over.

"Please…" Prussia answered as he slung one of France's arms over his shoulder. Germany did the same with France's other arm and the brother's lifted the Frenchman up, easing him over to the stairs, with Spain making sure everything was alright from the front. "West, support him from behind," Prussia ordered as he moved in front of France.

Germany moved more behind the Frenchman, supporting him as they gently helped him down the stairs.

The second they reached the bottom, France fell forward, and was caught by Prussia.

"Careful, liebe… don't want you getting a concussion while you're sick…" Prussia carefully positioned France upright and guided him to the dining room. Prussia sat France down, and then sat next to him. Germany sat as well. Spain brought out four bowls, two at a time, and place them in front of Germany, France, Prussia and in front of his own chair before sitting down.

"Enjoy~" the Spaniard smiled.

The four Europeans began to lunch, and the Bad Touch Trio were all unusually silent. It unnerved Germany to see them so depressed and hopeless; he wanted to help, but he didn't know how.

The silence lingered for a while, until France dropped his spoon and started to choke.

"Frankreich!" Prussia cried as he and Spain both jumped up. Spain ran and grabbed the nearest paper bag, holding it under France's mouth. Prussia smacked the Frenchman's back until he stopped choking and vomited again. He continued to purge, time after time, even once there was nothing left in his stomach.

"WEST CALL A DOCTOR!" Prussia yelled as Germany jumped up and ran for the phone.

"A DOCTOR!? He fucking needs 911!" Germany punched in the number and cried, "hello!? We need an ambulance, ASAP! … thank you!" He slammed down the phone and said, "the ambulance is on its way!"

Translations!

Spanish to English:

Francia–France

Mi Amor–My Love

Prusia–Prussia

German to English:

Spanien–Spain

Frankreich–France

Mein Liebe–My Love

Ja–Yes

Gott–God

French to English:

Je t'aime aussi–I love You Too


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:

Prussia buried his face into Germany's neck, trying hard not to burst into tears. Spain, unfortunately, had already broken down.

France had gotten deadly infections in his stomach and gallbladder, which were what were making him so ill, and had to get a very long surgery. And this worried the other three Nations to no end because France had never had this happen before, even after living for over a thousand years.

"H-h-h-h-he's n-n-not… g-g-g-g-g-go-going t-to m-m-m-make it…" Spain sobbed.

"Come here, Spanien," Germany reached out his free arm, and pulled Spain over. Spain hugged Germany, crying his heart out, "let it out… it's not good to hold it back…"

"Spanien, he WILL make it…" Prussia assured, choking on tears and taking Spain's hand, "I-I know he will… I-I-I hope…"

"Both of you, don't doubt the doctors," Germany stated, his voice breaking a little, "Frankreich WILL ABSOLUTELY survive this!"

"How do you know!?" Prussia finally demanded, "he has deadly infections and what if they kill him before the surgeons can save him!?"

"They can save him, Bruder, just calm down…" Germany pulled both Prussia and Spain even closer, trying to comfort them the best he could, "it's not like somebody slit his throat and cut out his heart…"

Spain cried harder, hearing Germany suggest that.

"Don't say things like that, West!" Prussia growled.

"Sorry…"

Silence for the next full hour.

"Gah, we've been waiting here for over 32 hours!" Prussia huffed as the tears finally began to flow, "WHEN WILL HE BE OUT!?"

"Calm the hell down, East, he'll be out soon!" Germany answered, "just shut up and wait!"

"Beilschmidt Brothers and Mr. Carriedo?" A nurse walked out and stopped in front of them, "Mr. Bonnefoy is currently in recovery, and will be out in three hours. Once he is out, you can go see him."

"I-is he o-o-okay?" Spain stammered.

"He's fine, we managed to deal with the infections," the nurse replied, patting Spain's shoulder, "you needn't worry. Three hours, men. That's all your friend needs." She smiled and turned around, walking off.

Spain cried again, this time tears of happiness, and Prussia felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. France was going to be okay.

After three hours, Spain, Prussia and Germany were at France's side in the hospital room, Spain and Prussia clutching France's hands. The ill male was not yet conscious, but they were told he would soon come to.

"Come on, Francis…" Prussia whispered, "wake up…"

"Por favor…" Spain's voice shook and broke, "PLEASE…"

They received no response. Spain broke into tears once again, burying his face into France's neck.

"Spanien…" Prussia murmured as he placed a hand on Spain's shoulder, "don't cry, liebe… he'll wake up soon…"

They both froze in their places when they felt France's hands tighten.

"Frankreich?"

"Francia?"

"Mes amours…"

"You're awake!" Spain cried, nuzzling the Frenchman's neck.

"Gott, Francis, we were so worried…" Prussia sighed with relief, "you have no idea…"

Germany walked out, knowing the three would want some time alone.

"What… happened…?"

"You started choking at lunch," Prussia explained, "and after the ambulance brought you to the hospital, they discovered what made you so sick…"

"Mm…? They did…?"

"Yeah… you had these crazy infections in your stomach and gallbladder… but the doctors got it all taken care of…" Prussia ran his fingers through France's long hair as Spain cried tears of joy and relief.

France smiled tiredly, and moved his hand from Spain's hand to his (Spain's) cheek. "Amour, ne pleur pas…"

"Francia…" Spain pulled his head out, cheeks tear-stained, and kissed France gently. When they pulled away, Prussia took his turn with locking lips with France. They pulled away, and soon enough the three of them were smiling brightly.

"When can I go home…?"

"Um… I'm… not sure," Prussia answered.

"I don't know either…" Spain added, "since Germany's not in here, he must have found out when, and just gone wandering about."

"I'll go find him," Prussia kissed France's forehead, then Spain's hand. He turned and left, looking for his Bruder.

"That gives us a little time together…" Spain said as he sat down in the nearest chair, "I'll give him some time with you later on…" he brushed France's hair out of his face.

"What did you do… while…"

"While you were in surgery?"

"Oui…"

"We sat in the waiting room the whole time…" Spain answered as he stroked the blond's hand, "you don't know how scared we were…"

France looked Spain directly in the eye, trying to detect whether the latter would begin to cry again.

"Tell me what you're feeling right now…"

"Relief and joy…" the Spaniard replied, his voice shaking a little.

"I can tell you're about to cry… please don't…" France squeezed Spain's hand gently, "I don't like seeing you cry…"

"Oh, Francis, I'm just so happy you're okay!" Spain began to cry all over again, lowering his head.

"Espagne, arrête…" France whispered, "je n'aime pas te voir pleurer…"

Spain lowered his head, "l-lo siento, m-mi amor…"

France reached his other arm out, taking Spain's other hand. "Look at me…"

The brunet's head rose slightly.

"In the eye…"

The brunet's head rose more, jade eyes meeting blue. France smiled, his eyes were weary but he still tried to be happy. "Je t'aime…"

"Te amo…"

"Oy, I'm back!" Prussia reentered the room. He planted a kiss on France's forehead, then went around and kissed Spain's cheek, "how are my two favourite people?"

"Tired…" Spain answered.

"Painful…" France replied, "when do I get out of here…?"

"Not for a week, at least," Prussia said as he sat down in the chair next to Spain, "the operation was pretty major, and the doctors want you to get as much rest and time to heal as possible."

France let out a sigh, and turned his head away.

"Don't be upset, Frankreich," Prussia put his hand on the blond's, "you need to fully recover before they let you go. And Spanien and I want you happy and healthy and well when you come out."

"Si, he's right, amor…" Spain added, "you wouldn't be able to do anything if you're not healthy… wouldn't you want to…" Spain leaned over and whispered something in France's ear. (A/N: I think you guys know EXACTLY what Spain told France.)

"You make a convincing argument, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo…" France looked at Spain with a smirk.

"You just have to wait a couple weeks," Spain answered, "then you can do what you want!"

"But I want YOU GUYS to do what YOU want…" France pouted.

"Then consider it done!" Prussia chuckled with a crooked smile, "more fun for me and Spanien that way!"

France laughed quietly. "That's what you think."

"That's what we know~" Spain answered, gently pinching France's cheek.

"No, it's what you THINK. I beg to differ, Mr. Carriedo…" France said with a small smile, "I'll decide what's more fun."

"Suit yourself, Mr. Francey-Pants," Spain replied.

Translations!

German to English:

Spanien–Spain

Liebe–Love

Frankreich–France

Gott–God

Spanish to English:

Por Favor–Please

Francia–France

Lo Siento, Mi Amor–I'm Sorry, My Love

Te Amo–I Love You

Amor–Love

French to English:

Amour, Ne Pleur Pas–Love, Don't Cry

Oui–Yes

Espagne, Arrête–Spain, Stop

Je N'Aime Pas Te Voir Pleurer–I Don't Like Seeing You Cry

Je T'Aime–I Love You


	9. Chapter 9

Within weeks, France was back on his feet and able to do things independently.

One night, Spain and Prussia were waiting for the blond to get out of the shower and come to bed.

"What's taking him so long?" Prussia asked impatiently.

"Do you think he got sick again!?" Spain cried.

"I hope not!"

"Espagne~ Prussie~ Over here~"

Prussia and Spain looked over at the door, and their jaws DROPPED.

"… Frankreich… why…" Prussia started.

"… are you dressed… LIKE THAT!?" Spain finished, "you look like a slut!"

"That's the point, génie." France walked over; he was wearing a super tight, super short pair of leather shorts and nothing else. He had shaven his chest and legs, and as Spain had pointed out, looked like a slut. "Don't you like it~?"

Spain and Prussia could only stare at the Frenchman and his promiscuous clothing.

After a while, Prussia finally spoke, grabbing France and yanking down onto the bed. "You're so dirty, Francis Bonnefoy."

"I know that~"

"And you're being very naughty, wearing such tight and short shorts~" Spain placed his hand on France's bottom and squeezed it, getting a squeal and a giggle out of the blond.

"The naughty must be punished~" Prussia said as he ran his hand across France's chest.

"You do know what you've gotten yourself into~?" Spain whispered into France's ear.

The blond moaned as Prussia stroked his crotch area. He moaned louder as Spain slipped his hand down the shorts and teasingly fondled his balls.

France cried out as Prussia went for his chest and Spain bit down on his neck. Prussia sucked hard on one nipple, while Spain nibbled and sucked on his neck. The combination of that, the stroking and the fondling made him crazier with lust and desire. He squeaked when he felt one of Spain's fingers slip into his entrance.

"A-already–!?"

"You brought this upon yourself~" Spain whispered in the blond's ear, "we can do what we want to you~"

France shivered, both with fear and delight. He was afraid yet excited to know what they were planning.

He moaned when Prussia switched nipples, and moaned louder when the second finger was added.

"Your moans are so sweet~" Spain said as the third finger went in. He started to pump, and France was starting to lose himself in the pleasure. His eyes closed, but they shot open again as he felt a tongue lightly brush the tip of his member.

"P-Prussie–!?" France moaned as Prussia deep-throated the erect member. He sucked hard and fast, and Spain was pumping the same speed and force.

France grunted sweetly as he came inside Prussia's mouth. The albino swallowed the juices and moved his mouth away. He moved up and kissed France, their hips being hit together over and over from Spain's pumping and stretching.

"Spain just do it already!" France cried as he pulled away from Prussia for a second.

"Okay~" Spain smirked.

Prussia slammed France down and pinned him to the bed.

France's eyes were closed; he was waiting to feel Spain's slams, but instead cried out as he felt both Spain AND Prussia slamming into him.

"B-both!?"

"Yup~" the other two answered.

France moaned and panted as the slams and thrusts got harder and faster. He came time and time again, grunting and moaning and panting, and Spain and Prussia filled him up with their juices. France was overcome with pleasure.

But that pleasure was quickly decimated by a severe coughing fit that made it near impossible to breathe.

"Frankreich?" Prussia pulled out, and so did Spain.

"Francia, are you okay?" Spain asked.

France continued to cough, his face turning a pale blue.

"Francia!?" Spain cried, "Gilbert what do we do!?"

Prussia, knowing what to do, plugged France's and slammed his lips against his, blowing air.

Spain seemed to calm down when he saw the blond's cheeks puff out over and over again.

Prussia then moved on to chest compression. "Come on, Francis…" he pressed down over and over again, nearly panicking as France's face only got bluer. "COME ON, BREATHE, GODDAMMIT!" he yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING DIE ON US!" He kept pressing down, harder and harder, desperately trying to resuscitate him. "COME THE FUCK ON!"

Spain felt tears roll down his cheeks, watching Prussia so frantically try to keep France alive. It was scary, and he almost couldn't take it.

And of course, Germany wasn't home, so it would be pointless to yell for help. Germany had also placed a ban on phone use; they weren't allowed to use phones while he wasn't home, because of all the prank calls they had pulled.

"COME! ON! FRANCE! GOD! DAMN! IT!" Prussia kept doing chest compressions until France started coughing again.

Spain sighed with relief as Prussia lifted France into a sitting position.

"Oh, Jesus, Francis, you had us worried…" Prussia hugged the blond, crying.

Spain hugged France as well, crying even harder than Prussia was.

France hugged them back, unsure of why he had started to choke. He was beginning to feel vomit rise up again, and started gagging and retching repeatedly.

"Francis?" Spain and Prussia both pulled away, speaking at the same time. Quickly, they lifted France off the bed and supported him all the way to the bathroom.

However, unlike the other times, they did not make it in time, and France expelled a massive amount of blood from his mouth.

"That's not vomit…" Prussia started.

"… that's blood!" Spain finished, tears pricking his eyes again.

"Spanien, take care of Frankreich for me," Prussia ordered, leaning the sick blond on the brunet, "start up the car, bring him straight to the hospital! I'll stay home and tell Deutschland what's happened!"

"But Prusia–"

"Nein!" Prussia interrupted, "I'll be with you guys within a few hours!"

Spain only nodded as he gently supported France down the stairs. He brought him out to the car, put him in the passenger seat and went around to get into the driver's seat.

They both put their seat belts on, and Spain started up the car.

"Francia, why not get some rest while we drive?" Spain suggested.

"Yeah… sure…" France answered in a somewhat monotone voice. He closed his eyes, and Spain began the drive to the hospital.

Translations!

French to English:

Espagne–Spain

Prussie–Prussia

Génie–Genius

German to English:

Frankreich–France

Nein–No

Spanish to English:

Prusia–Prussia


	10. Chapter 10

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Spanien, how is he?" Prussia asked as he arrived and stormed into the waiting room, Germany not far behind him./div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "I don't know, they took him for a PET scan…"div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Aren't PET scans for cancer!?" Prussia demanded, bending down and gripping Spain's shoulders, "are you saying our Francis has CANCER!?"div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Th-they think that's what it is now, and what it was last time, too…" Spain looked to the ground, tears falling from his eyes. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "So they're just checking for tumours…" Germany summarized. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "S-si…" Spain nodded. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Prussia sat next to Spain and hugged him tightly. The latter broke down crying, burying his face into Prussia's neck and sobbing his heart out. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Shh… Spanien, Frankreich will be fine…"div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "But what i-if he WON'T be? W-what if he ends up w-with t-terminal s-something or other a-and DIES?" Spain sobbed harder, almost choking on tears. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "He won't die, verdammt, Spanien!" Prussia answered, trying his hardest not to cry, "he's going to make it! He doesn't have stupid cancer, or anything like that, it's gotta just be a virus!"div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Mr. Carriedo, and whom I presume to be the Beilschmidt brothers?" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Yes? How is he!?" Spain and Prussia jumped out of their chairs, and they and Germany were anxious to know the truth. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Ah, how do I put this without making any of you upset or angry…?"div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "No… does that…" Spain dropped to his knees, the tears falling from his eyes. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "I'm sorry… butspan style="line-height: 16.5pt;" the PET scan…"span/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" "What about the PET scan?" Germany asked. span/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" "… Mr. Bonnefoy's body lit up everywhere–"span/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" "WHAT!?" Germany, Prussia and Spain cried. span/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" "I also must inform you… last time he was here, it wasn't infections," the doctor's head was lowered as he spoke, "even then, it was cancer… we had removed quite a few tumours while he was in surgery, but we didn't know they were caused by cancer. We thought it was because of infections, but clearly we were wrong. We know how much you care for him, so we'll let you all see him right away. But please be careful while in there; he's currently very weak and in complete denial of everything…"span/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" "I know what that means…" Germany sighed, "first stage of grief… denial."span/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" "Oh, God, so he's terminal!?" Prussia demanded as he bent down next to Spain. span/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" "I'm afraid so… we didn't find the cancer in time. Chemotherapy would only hurt him more."span/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" "You're just going to let him die!?" Prussia demanded. span/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" "Whether we do chemo or not, he wouldn't survive. Go see him, he's been begging for you for the past few hours."span/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" Prussia and Spain bolted for the hospital room, followed by Germany. span/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" span/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"First Stage… Denialspan/em/strong/span/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" span/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" "Frankreich, are you alright!?" Prussia cried as he entered the room.span/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" "Please don't be dead!" Spain added as he and Germany followed.span/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" They each went on one side of the bed, with the Germans on the same side. span/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" France's eyes were closed, oxygen tubes in his nose. He was pale, and there were dark circles under his eyes. span/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" "Gott, how did he get so pale? He was fine while we–"span/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" "It's been hours, stupid! This is what cancer does to people! Makes them look horrible then kills them!" Spain cried. span/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Don't yell, Spanien," Germany sighed, "he'll wake up."div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "I'm not sleeping…" France shifted and turned over, facing Spain, his eyes closed, "and I'm not terminal…"div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Denial…" Germany muttered.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Francia… you worried us to death… a-as much a-as I hate to s-say it… y-you are terminal…" Spain once again had tears in his eyes as he gently stroked France's cheek.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Shut up, I'm not!" France's eyes shot open and he sat up, glaring at Spain. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Mi amor, I know you don't want to believe it, but… b-but…" Spain hugged France, sobbing yet again. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "It's not true… IT'S NOT TRUE…"div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Francis, stop… it's true," Prussia took one of France's hands, "they'd prescribe chemotherapy if you weren't terminal. We wish we could do something, but it's just how things worked out…"div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Don't tell me it's true!" France snapped as tears fell from his eyes, "I don't have cancer, I never WILL get cancer!"div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Francis, whether you choose to believe it or not, you have cancer like EVERYWHERE, and it's going to kill you!" Prussia answered as the tears finally started, "why can't you just admit it?"div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Because it's not true!" France answered snappily, tears erupting from his eyes.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Why–MMPH!"div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "That's enough out of you," Germany covered Prussia's mouth with his hand, "last thing we need is to somehow accelerate the dying process."div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "MMMMPH! MMPH!"div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Shut up, stupid Bruder."div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Francis, I know you don't want to believe it… but…" Spain sat next to France on the bed and hugged him, "… the truth can't be avoided… I don't want to believe it either… but i-if the doctor s-says i-it, th-then…"div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" France sighed and pulled the blankets over his head. "None of this is true… I'll be fine… just you wait and see…"div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"_div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Translations!div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"German to English:div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Spanien–Spaindiv  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Frankreich–Francediv  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Verdammt noch mal–Goddammitdiv  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Bruder–Brotherdiv  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Spanish to English:div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Si–Yesdiv  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Francia–Francediv  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Mi Amor–My Lovediv 


End file.
